


Need a Ride? I'll Come Running.

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Meeting, Highschool AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: Luke gets suspended and Jonathan proposes that they make the teacher pay for it by trashing his car. Too bad his car looks exactly like the car that belongs to a fellow student.





	Need a Ride? I'll Come Running.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request from an anon on Tumblr SO long ago and I tried my hardest to finish it. Hopefully everyone'll like it ;w; - <3 Crest

"What the fuck are you doing to my car?!" 

Luke and Jonathan both whipped their heads up in shock when an unfamiliar voice screamed out at them. They both jumped away from the battered car with the broken windows immediately as if that would convince the new arrival that they had nothing to do with the destruction of his car.

It didn't. 

It seemed like a good idea, at first. Luke had gotten suspended for no good reason aside from the fact that the teacher who wrote out the form hated his fucking guts. The teacher caught him on his phone at the very beginning of the school year and ever since that, he tried to find every reason in the book to get him kicked out of school, and truth be told, Luke wasn't expecting to stick around for the rest of the school year.

So, he decided that if the teacher was going to get him kicked out of school, he might as well go out with a bang. And it was Jonathan's idea to find their car and completely trash it to get some well needed payback. All Jonathan needed was a few minutes to find out what sort of car the teacher had and where he normally parked and they put their plan into action during the safety of the fourth hour. 

They spray-painted curses and vile things all over the grey paint of the car, and took pipes and crowbars and went to work on knocking out the headlights, and then the tail lights. The rear view mirrors were knocked off as well, and punted across the parking lot and the doors suffered scratches and dents. 

As they broke the windows, that was when the boy appeared, running at them urgently, dressed in a grey hoodie and black jeans with a small pair of glasses sitting snug on his face. His brown eyes were wide with shock and concern and his mouth fell open in a stunned silence as he looked over the car, and it was at this moment, Luke knew that Jonathan had fucked up. 

"Th--This is your car?" Jonathan babbled out, dropping the crowbar to his feet. 

The boy pushed past Luke and Jonathan as he began to access the damage to his vehicle in a panic. "Holy fucking shit-- YES. YES, THIS IS MY CAR." He shouted out, cursing and moving his foot back when he stepped on a piece of glass. 

Luke and Jonathan both exchanged a glance that screamed 'We fucked up' before looking back at the boy in question. Luke remembered seeing him around school every so often. He was a grade below him, if he remembered correctly and he was normally seen around that girl with the brown and purple hair, and if not her, then some younger guy with blonde hair. 

He hadn't taken the time to stop and talk to him. He never had a reason to, really, but he did find the guy to be quite the looker with his pretty brown eyes always lit up with joy, a smile always on his face... The guy was like Jonathan, really. Every time Luke saw him, he was wearing some sort of hoodie, and while he never gave it much thought, he suddenly realized that maybe this guy's favorite color was grey. That was always what he seemed to wear anyway.

Other than that, Luke didn't know shit about him, even his name. He didn't seem very outspoken, as far as he knew. 

He was definitely the type to call the police though.

"Jon, you said this was the right car!" Luke suddenly growled out, shooting a glare at the younger, who could only sputter out his defense.

"It's the same damn car, I really thought this one was it!" Jonathan held up his hands in defense only to look back at the kid and his broken car. "Ryan-- Hey, listen-- we--" 

Oh. Great. Jonathan fucking knew this kid, perfect. 

"Listen? To what?! You trashed my car, Jonathan!" The kid-- Ryan's voice cracked slightly, lip quivering just a bit that made Luke's stomach churn with guilt. "You know how hard I worked for this car... I worked so many nights at work to save up for this! How could you--" 

_Shiiiiit._

The kicked puppy look on Ryan's face was enough to destroy Luke, inside and out. He knew he had fucked up. They both did, but Luke knew he should have made sure before going to town on the fucking car. So, without a second thought, he stepped up and held out his hand towards the broken kid. "I-I'll pay for it!" 

Jonathan blinked. "You what?!"

Ryan stared up at him with wide eyes. "H-Huh...?" 

"I know a guy--" Luke spoke slowly, glancing back at Jonathan who suddenly realized what he meant. "Gorilla's Car Repair? That place down the road from the smoothie place? My friend works there and can give me a discount and fix it pretty quick. I can call a tow..."

Jonathan quickly nodded, moving over to Ryan with open arms and a weak smile. "Yeah-- Yeah, yeah, Gorilla can fix it for you, no problem! We'll cover all of the expenses! You won't have to lift a finger!"

Luke grinned in acknowledgement as Ryan considered their offer. The guy must have thought it to be a good idea but then suddenly his face fell as he looked over the damage once more. He kicked at some of the glass on the ground before speaking again, tone as somber as before. "This will take days to fix... How am I going to get to work and back? How am I gonna get to school?"

Luke once again piped up, taking a chance to walk up next to Ryan. "I can take you!" He offered, holding out a hand. "I'll bring you to school every day and pick you up-- And then I'll take you to work and shit. Just until the car is fixed."

Ryan stared at him for a moment, glancing at Jonathan as if trying to get his opinion (to which the latter agreed with a furious nod of the head) and then he nodded silently.

Luke grinned patted Ryan on the back roughly before moving away to call the tow. 

The tow came quickly, pulling Ryan's car out of the parking lot and down the street towards the car repair, leaving Luke, Ryan and Jonathan behind. Ryan shifted uncomfortably, wanting to follow the tow to the repair shop but the realization hit that he needed to get back to class soon. So, Luke offered to go instead.

"I'll make sure they'll take good care of your car, dude." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, swiping through until he found his contacts and then handed it to Ryan. "Put your number in here and I'll text you. You know-- when there's progress on the car, and you text me when you need a ride. Anytime you need a ride, I'll come running, okay?"

Ryan took the phone and looked it over, frowning at the blank contact page. The more Luke thought about it, the more Luke realized that maybe he was being a bit too forward while trying to get Ryan's contact information. The kid seemed a bit withdrawn, if that was the right word to use. Shy, only opens up to people he's comfortable around; Luke has seen it before, if Jonathan was anything to go by. 

So, without a second thought, he reaches back over and takes the phone away, earning a surprised look from Ryan. "Uh... On second thought..." Luke started with a frown before holding his hand out. "Give me a pen and a paper and I can just give you my cell number. You can text me whenever." 

That alone seemed to make Ryan seem a bit better about the situation-- all things considered. He looked back at Jonathan, as if he wanted assurance that Luke was a decent person. A strange thing to do, really, when they were both responsible for trashing Ryan's car but at this point, Luke was assuming that the two were on good terms before this happened.

"We really didn't mean to fuck up your car, Ryan. Luke'll fix it though-- or he'll pay for it to get fixed, at least." Jonathan nodded towards Ryan with a worried frown, and that seemed to be enough for Ryan.

"...Fine, okay." Ryan slid his bag off of his shoulder and pulled out a notebook, followed by a small pen being dug out of his pockets. The number was scribbled down hastily and messily, before the paper was torn out of the notebook, folded and given to Luke with barely a word. 

Before Luke could even think to put the number away, the notebook and pen was offered to him by the smaller student. There was a moment of 'What am I doing with this?' before he realized that Ryan actually wanted him to write down his number as well, as they agreed before. _Duh, Luke._

He smiled as best as he could, and he knew that it may have looked a bit uneasy and guilty but that was a given. He wrote his number down on the paper along with his name and to top it all off, he made sure to write down 'Please don't press charges :(' down at the bottom of the paper. Ryan took it back, looking over the number, name and note and Luke couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up in amusement, and how the corner of his mouth twitched upwards to try and hide the smile.

Luke wondered how quick he could get that smile to come back. He found realized he would love to see it. "What? What's wrong?" He grinned a bit, watching as Ryan shook his head. 

"The guy who trashed my fucking car uses emoji's on paper." He commented, sliding the notebook into his bag. Nearby, Jonathan began to snicker. Luke kindly elbowed him to remind him that he was the reason Luke started that habit in the first place. "There's just something funny about that."

"Hey, ain't nothing wrong with an emoji or two. Since you're talking shit, I'm gonna send you like twenty fuckin' emojis when I text you, how 'bout that?" Ryan grinned lightly as Luke's response, and suddenly Luke felt victorious. 

"I regret giving you my number now." Ryan pulled his bag over his shoulder and glanced between the two boys with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going back to class, but I'll text you, Luke. And Jonathan, I'm going to see you in science class, right?" 

Jonathan groaned loudly, and Luke almost laughed when Ryan's eyebrow raised higher. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. Jerk."

The eyebrow on Ryan's face lowered and the smile was there once more. Luke began to chuckle at how this quiet kid can manage to whip Jon into shape like that. It was quite impressive. 

_And pretty hot._

_Shut up, brain._

Ryan offered a final wave, before hurrying away to get back to class, leaving Luke and Jonathan behind, next to the empty parking space and the piles of broken car parts and glass. They sat in silence, watching as Ryan hurried back to the school building, and when he finally disappeared into the building, Jonathan looked back at Luke with a sigh.

"I'm gonna be kissing his ass for the next three months because of this. He's gonna hold this over my head forever!" Jonathan threw his arms into the air in frustration. 

"And who's fault is that? You swore it was the right car." Luke rolled his eyes, feeling his phone vibrate lightly in his hand. Ignoring any more complaining from the younger, he clicked the phone on, swiping through the lock screen, only to see a message from the number he had received before.

**'Btw, I have to be at work at 6pm tonight! You can pick me up from school at 2:45. maybe jonathan can properly introduce us and maybe we can hang out until then? as long as you don't use anymore emojis on paper because that's embarrassing XD'**

Luke grinned widely at the irony of the message using an emoji but he'd leave it alone for now. Quickly, he typed out his reply. **'don't tell me what to do bitch :) See you then ;)'**

He slid his phone back into his pocket, looking back at the school again. "Hey, Jonny?" He interrupted his friend's ranting calmly, smile still planted on his face.

"Yeah, Luke? What?"

"Next time you have a cute friend, why don't you fucking introduce us next time before I trash his fucking car, mmkay?" 

Jonathan took a moment to comprehend his words. And then suddenly, he couldn't stop laughing. Luke likely wasn't going to hear the end of that for a while, but it might be worth it. Who could tell, really? But one thing's for sure: He was really looking forward to the next couple of days.


End file.
